


I Can Corrupt You (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Tony se retrouve sur Asgard, Loki s'ennuie. Le Dieu de la Malice voit le Midgardien deviendra sa distraction... quand il le décidera !
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par The.golden.iron.loki qui voulait une fanfic Loki Tony, dans le même style que le film « 365 Jours » où Loki serait comme Massimo et Tony comme Laura avec une préférence pour un happy end à la fin.

Loki s'ennuyait ferme, il n'avait pas fait de mauvais coup depuis un temps. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs lorsqu'il vit de l'agitation. Des serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens, c'était vraiment étrange. Le brun arqua un sourcil et s'approcha pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il regarda Hilma, une servante qui avait un faible pour lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est un secret je suis désolée je ne peux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ce sont vos parents qui l'ont ordonné, je suis désolée.

Elle repartit précipitamment pour reprendre ses tâches. Loki soupira, il aurait préféré qu'elle lui avoue tout. Habituellement il lui suffisait de sourire et de la regarder pour qu'elle dise absolument tout ce qu'elle savait sur tous les sujets. Le Dieu de la Malice soupira et retourna dans sa chambre, il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu d'animation ! Finalement le brun repartit et chercha Thor, il lui jouerait un tour comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le blond était si naïf, c'était toujours simple de le piéger et c'était un plaisir de voir la stupeur sur son visage à chaque fois.

Loki soupira, son frère était introuvable ! Il continua de parcourir les longs couloirs du palais. Finalement il trouva Hilma seule dans la cuisine en train de ranger des choses. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine :

-Alors, on essaye de jouer les cachottières ?

La belle blonde gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

-Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai reçu des ordres du Père de Toute Chose lui-même.

-Vraiment ?

Il lui retira sa tunique et caressa ses magnifiques seins fermes, lui arrachant un profond soupir. La jeune femme secoua la tête :

-Si je parle je serai sévèrement punie.

-Très bien, je n'insiste pas mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je ne m'occupe pas de toi après.

Il recula et se détourna, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Il repartit vers sa chambre, il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper. Le brun vit enfin Thor un peu plus loin. Il se dédoubla et envoya son double. Celui-ci marcha tranquillement et fit semblant de trébucher et s'empala au niveau de la gorge sur une lance qui décorait le couloir. Thor se précipita vers lui en criant :

-Non, mon frère !

Il le décrocha et le prit dans ses bras. Loki avança silencieusement derrière son frère et lui planta une dague dans les côtes. Le Dieu du Tonnerre poussa un cri de douleur et se cambra :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me fasse encore avoir ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça Loki ?

-Je m'ennuie beaucoup je n'y peux rien !

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner. Loki passa de nouveau dans le couloir et vit une porte ouverte. Celle-ci était normalement toujours fermée, c'était très intrigant. Le Dieu de la Malice s'approcha et entra. Tony Stark était allongé là, les yeux clos mais son torse se soulevait lentement au gré de sa respiration. L'Asgardien arqua un sourcil surpris en le regardant et la voix de Frigga lança dans son dos :

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-La porte était ouverte.

-En effet j'étais sortie pour demander quelque chose aux domestiques. Sors d'ici maintenant, il a besoin de repos.

-Pourquoi est-il là ?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien mon fils. Oh, et s'il te plaît, arrête de planter ton frère, il est toujours si gentil avec toi !

-Je sais, mais quand je m'ennuie il faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Trouve une autre distraction dans ce cas !

Le brun soupira et hocha la tête, il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à sa mère, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

* * *

Tony ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il était totalement perdu. Il se souvenait assez mal des détails, simplement qu'il avait été envoyé ici car sur Terre aucun chirurgien n'était assez habile pour lui retirer les shrapnels logés dans son torse. Thor lui avait dit que sa mère pourrait les lui retirer grâce à la magie. Le milliardaire avait d'abord était sceptique, mais finalement il avait fini par accepter d'essayer. Il vit une femme d'une soixantaine d'années à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit avec une profonde gentillesse :

-Bonjour, je suis Friggaa, femme d'Odin, mère de Thor et de Loki. C'est moi qui vous ai soigné.

-Merci, je vous dois la vie dans ce cas.

-Il est vrai que Midgard a beaucoup de bonnes choses, mais il lui manquera toujours la magie.

-Combien de temps devrais-je rester alité ?

-Au moins trois jours.

-D'accord, alors je le ferai.

-Très bien, nos domestiques sont là pour vous servir.

-C'est gentil.

Frigga lui sourit de nouveau avant de quitter la chambre. Tony soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, ça allait être très dur pour lui de rester dans ce lit sans bouger ! Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre et s'inclina :

-Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je m'appelle Brivna, je serai votre servante attitrée durant votre convalescence.

-Très bien,

-Merci, je ne serai pas contre un verre d'eau.

-Je vous apporte ça, avec de quoi manger aussi, vous devez reprendre des forces.

La belle rousse s'éloigna et revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau rempli de fruits, de pain, de viande, une carafe d'eau et un verre. Elle posa le tout sur la table de chevet près du lit :

-Avez-vous eu le temps d'observer Asgard avant d'arriver au palais ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai assez peu de souvenir de mon arrivée ici.

-C'est normal, ça fait toujours ça, mais croyez moi, c'est un lieu magnifique. J'espère que vous vous remettrez vite pour pouvoir observer notre magnifique pays avant de repartir pour Midgard.

-Je l'espère aussi.

Il la regarda partir et grogna, il allait s'ennuyer. Le temps allait être interminable !

* * *

Loki entra dans la chambre de Tony sans frapper bien sûr et l'observa en silence. Le super-héros le fixa, il détestait être reluqué ainsi et comptait bien savoir ce que lui voulait ce fou. L'Asgardien lança avec dédain :

-Je suis sûr que d'ici peu de temps vous allez supplier pour que je vous baise.

-Pardon ?!

-Vous allez tellement vous ennuyer que vous allez supplier pour que je vous baise pour espérer vous distraire un peu.

-J'en doute.

-C'est toujours ce que les gens croient, mais ils finissent toujours par tomber à genoux devant moi en implorant mes faveurs.

Le dieu repartit comme il était venu, laissant Tony dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il savait que Loki était bizarre, après tout il l'avait affronté lorsque l'Asgardien avait attaqué New York, mais il ne s'était pas douté que ça allait si loin. Croire que les gens lui demanderaient forcément de coucher avec lui c'était si narcissique. Tony ne put retenir un sourire, au fond il était un peu comme ça chez lui, il savait qu'il était beau et riche, donc que toutes les femmes auraient envie de lui. Au fond ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux, mais Tony n'aimait pas se retrouver comme l'une des bimbos écervelées à qui il suffisait de dire « avez-vous déjà couché avec un milliardaire » pour qu'elles retirent leur string. De plus il était un homme à femmes, pas un jouet sexuel pour un autre homme. L'américain soupira de nouveau, décidément ce séjour allait être un cauchemar !


	2. Chapter 2

Tony était à Asgard depuis tout juste une journée mais il avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis une éternité déjà. Le brun respectait les instructions de Frigga, il ne bougeait pas de son lit, pourtant il avait envie de mourir tant il s'ennuyait. Brivna était très gentille et avait de la discussion, du peu de temps qu'elle passait dans sa chambre. Le brun sentait qu'il allait bientôt devenir fou, il en était à se demander si il allait réussir à dresser une mouche.

Une servante qu'il n'avait jamais vu arriva. Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec une tunique qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. D'ailleurs quand elle se pencha pour déposer son plateau sur la table, un de ses seins sortit de sa tunique. Tony haussa les sourcils, c'était pour le moins inattendu comme retournement. Elle lui sourit, ne semblant pas du tout dérangée par cette situation. Tony soupira :

-Rhabillez vous s'il vous plaît.

-Vous n'aimez pas la vue d'une poitrine ?

-Si, mais pas quand je dois rester allongé dans un lit sans rien faire.

-Je peux peut-être vous distraire.

Elle se pencha en commençant à caresser sa cuisse. Une main arrêta son geste. La jeune femme releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Loki. Le Dieu avait l'air sévère :

-Sors et ne recommence jamais ça.

La servante s'inclina et partit rapidement. Loki observa Tony et afficha un sourire moqueur :

-Alors, je vois que les charmes d'Hilda ne vous ont pas laissé indifférent.

-Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas le cinglé.

Le Dieu de la Malice éclata de rire :

-Bien envoyé mais vous êtes loin de chez vous, vous ne devriez pas trop fanfaronner. Je peux faire de vous ce que je veux, n'oubliez pas que je suis un Dieu.

-Je n'ai pas du tout peur. Je suis Iron Man, j'ai vu pire.

Loki s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun avant d'avoir un sourire amusé :

-Bon, je vois que vos attributs masculins sont réactifs, excellente chose.

Il recula de nouveau et observa le midgardien. Celui-ci avait l'air furieux. Loki adorait ça, il aimait beaucoup perturber les gens. L'asgardien regarda l'homme face en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. C'était un nouveau défi, il allait se délecter de la souffrance du brun face à lui.

* * *

Tony était plutôt mal à l'aise de voir qu'il avait eu une érection lorsque Loki avait touché son entrejambe. Car même si il avait partiellement vu la poitrine de la jeune Hilda, ça ne lui avait pas fait assez d'effet. Iron Man soupira en la regardant, il ne pouvait nier que Loki était un très bel homme. Le Dieu partit en sifflotant, laissant Tony seul à se demander ce qui allait se passer. Le terrien regrettait vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

Le brun essaya de dormir, il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à cette maudite érection qui refusait de partir. Depuis que Loki avait posé la main sur lui, c'était comme si Tony sentait toujours le contact. Le héros était vraiment trop gêné par sa propre réaction, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

* * *

Loki continuait de venir échauffer le midgardien. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose : un regard, un sourire, un geste... c'était incroyable. Tony devait avouer que son partenaire avait un don car son corps partait au quart de tour pour un rien. Loki semblait beaucoup apprécier ça, il s'en délectait et ne s'en cachait pas. Alors que le Dieu était en train d'observer Tony, Hilda arriva. Loki eut un sourire cruel et s'approcha de la servante. Il la prit par la taille et commença à doucement caresser ses flancs. La jeune rousse hésita puis l'embrassa timidement, posant ses mains sur son torse. Loki mêla sa langue à la sienne et passa une main sous sa tunique, caressant ses fesses. La jeune femme gémit avant de demander :

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça devant lui ?

-Pourquoi, tu es gênée ?

-Non pas du tout.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, elle saisissait toute occasion de faire l'amour avec le Dieu de la Malice. Loki déshabilla donc la servante sous le regard incrédule de Tony. Manifestement le super héros ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Loki ferma la porte et regarda la rousse nue à côté du lit de Tony. L'asgardien la fit se pencher en avant et la pénétra. La jeune femme gémit en fermant les yeux. De son côté Loki fixait le midgardien, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Tony se mordit la lèvre, il était en train de vivre la chose la plus excitante de sa vie. Le Dieu donna une fessée à sa maîtresse en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. La rousse s'agrippa aux draps, manifestement l'orgasme allait bientôt l'emporter. Loki continua de la prendre tout en gardant son regard soudé à celui du brun face à lui. Il sourit en voyant que le drap au niveau de l'entrejambe de Tony était incroyablement tendu. Il lança d'une voix rauque :

-Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te toucher, petit vicieux !

Tony déglutit avec peine et hocha la tête, il était hypnotisé par cette situation malsaine et étrange. Loki continua ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'Hilda jouisse. Il se retira en caressant le dos de la servante :

-Bravo.

-Mais vous n'avez pas atteint l'orgasme.

-C'est pas grave.

-Si, j'insiste !

Elle tomba à genoux et prit l'érection du Dieu dans sa bouche. Elle commença à doucement bouger sa tête, observant les réactions du Dieu. Celui-ci restait impassible, fixant toujours Tony. Il enfouit simplement ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure de feu d'Hilda. Tony grogna et ne tint plus, il glissa sa main sous le drap et commença à se toucher. Loki eut un sourire victorieux, mais son regard avait changé, il s'était fait plus sombre, empli de plus de désir que quelques instants auparavant. Tony souda son regard à celui du brun face à lui tout en continuant de se toucher. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Finalement Loki se libéra dans la bouche de sa belle servante, il avait à peine laissé échapper une émotion. Il avait simplement grogné au moment de jouir, mais son visage n'avait quasiment pas eu d'émotions, c'était incroyable de garder autant de self control. Tony était impressionné, il devait bien l'admettre. Loki continua de l'observer et le terrien sentit l'orgasme l'emporter. Tony laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, c'était le séjour le plus étrange de sa vie. Loki réajusta ses vêtements et fit signe à Hilda de partir. La jeune servante s'exécuta sans hésiter et le Dieu regarda l'homme face à lui :

-Alors ça t'as plu ?

-J'aimerai être seul.

-Quoi, tu es gêné ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demande de partir ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec vous.

-Menteur, mais admettons. Tu sauras qui demander si tu es à nouveau émoustillé.

Loki lui fit un clin d'œil et partit d'un air ravi car il avait fait son petit effet et que le poisson commençait à mordre à l'hameçon.


	3. Chapter 3

Les trois jours étaient sur le point de se terminer. Tony était ravi car il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour ne plus avoir à subir les drôles de lubies de Loki. Thor arriva dans la chambre de l'autre Avengers et l'observa :

-Alors, bientôt reparti pour Midgard ?

-Oui.

-Loki ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

-Non ça va, j'ai connu pire.

-Je sais qu'il peut être très pénible quand il s'ennuie.

-Franchement ça a été, je suis moi-même un sale gosse capricieux donc je sais ce que c'est.

Les deux héros se mirent à rire et Tony se leva. Il s'étira et grimaça, il avait un peu mal au torse mais c'était supportable. Le blond l'observa :

-Tu pourrais rester ici pour quelques jours encore.

-Je sais pas, on verra bien. On va déjà voir ce que ta mère dit, si selon elle je suis apte à retourner chez moi.

-Sage raisonnement.

Loki passa dans le couloir et glissa un regard troublant en direction de Tony. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage en regardant Thor :

-Je vais voir le verdict et j'aviserai après.

Thor sourit et hocha la tête :

-Parfait, je dois y aller, à plus tard.

-A plus monsieur muscles.

Le blond éclata de rire en s'éloignant. Tony resta sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Frigga arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ausculta Tony avant d'hocher la tête :

-Tout me semble en ordre, mais je vous déconseille de traverser le Bifrost pour le moment. Les blessures cicatrisent tout juste, et je vois sur votre visage que vous avez encore quelques douleurs quand vous bougez.

-D'accord, combien de temps selon vous ?

-Je pense que d'ici une semaine la douleur aura totalement disparue.

-Bon... je vais donc attendre.

-En attendant de rentrer sur Midgard vous pouvez toujours visiter Asgard, vous verrez c'est magnifique.

-Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire.

La Déesse lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce en silence. Cette femme était un mystère, Tony en était presque intimidé tant son comportement était inhabituel. Il chercha ses vêtements mais ne les trouva pas. Le brun soupira et trouva des vêtements plus adaptés à Asgard dans l'armoire près de son lit. Il enfila donc la tunique de lin beige et le pantalon noir qui allait avec. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, les seules chaussures sur lesquelles il comptait était une paire de sandales. Il lança d'une voix incrédule :

-C'est une blague ?! Je vais pas porter ça !

Il décida finalement d'aller marcher pieds nus, ce serait moins humiliant que de porter ces maudites sandales. Le brun commença donc à marcher dans les jardins du palais, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avança donc au gré de où le portaient ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment il vit une fontaine immense. Il s'assit au bord et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau limpide. Le brun sourit, la fraîcheur de l'eau contrastait bien avec la chaleur extérieure. Tony se sentait détendu tout à coup, il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant parfait, même une légère brise s'élevait pour achever la perfection de ce moment. Une voix lança derrière lui :

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu prend goût à Asgard.

-Je profite simplement du fait de ne plus être coincé dans mon lit. J'aime pouvoir sortir.

-On dirait oui.

Loki s'assit un peu plus loin au bord de la fontaine. Il rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière :

-Alors, qu'a dit ma mère ?

-Que je ne pourrai sûrement pas traverser le Bifrost avant une semaine.

-C'est dommage, c'est long une semaine.

-Tout dépend du point de vue.

Tony haussa les épaules et se leva avant de sortir ses pieds de l'eau et de se lever. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les sornettes du Dieu. Il reprit donc sa promenade, mais Loki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot apparemment. Il le suivit et lança :

-Alors, toujours pas envie de supplier ?

-Non et j'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas.

-C'est toi qui le crois.

Tony soupira et pressa le pas, il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation. Le Dieu lui sourit :

-Je sais que tu as très envie de moi.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui le prouve.

-Disons le fait que tu te sois masturbé en me regardant baiser ma servante.

Le super-héros s'arrêta et se tourna vers son partenaire de promenade :

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, la promenade est beaucoup moins calme tout à coup.

Tony retourna chez lui en ignorant royalement les rires du Dieu.

* * *

Les nuits étaient agitées, Tony n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Loki. Il ne savait pas si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ou si c'était un quelconque sort du Dieu de la Malice. En tout cas le milliardaire trouvait ça très perturbant et détestait ça. Il ne faisait jamais de rêves érotiques avec des hommes, pourtant depuis l'épisode avec Hilda, chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, Tony s'imaginait à la place de la rousse. Il imaginait que c'était à lui que Loki prenait passionnément. Car là ce n'était pas faire l'amour, c'était du sexe pour du sexe, rien de plus. Le super-héros soupira et se tourna dans son lit, c'était horrible comme situation. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et se leva, il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil il le savait déjà. Il décida donc de errer dans le palais, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Tony avança donc dans les hauts couloirs de pierre. Il croisa plusieurs domestiques ainsi qu'un grand barbu qui se présenta sous le nom de Volstaag. Il empoigna le midgardien par l'épaule et le secoua dans tous les sens en beuglant des choses que le brun ne comprenait pas car c'était en nordique, et renversait de la bière de l'imposante chope qu'il tenait à la main. Tony se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, espérant que ça suffirait au musclor de le laisser tranquille. Le grand toux continua donc de le secouer en déblatérant et finit par le lâcher et partir. Tony soupira de soulagement et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, il serait tranquille là-bas.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Tony alla sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Un vent frais l'accueillit pour sa plus grande choix car à l'intérieur la chaleur était étouffante. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde de pierre et soupira d'aise. Il regarda distraitement ce qui se passait dans les jardins. Il vit Thor en train de discuter avec ses parents, un grand barbu parlant vigoureusement avec une brune et un blond. Iron Man soupira et son regard fut attiré par quelque-chose à l'écart. Loki était seul dans un coin avec un air triste. Il tenait une chope à la main et regardait dans le vide. Tony fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le Dieu de la Malice aussi vulnérable. Personne ne semblait remarquer son absence, le milliardaire ressentit de la peine pour l'asgardien. Après tout, il avait été adopté, et parfois ça devait être difficile à vivre pour lui.

Après une longue hésitation, Tony se décida à descendre. Il s'assit face à Loki :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je vous ai vu de là-haut, vous aviez l'air triste.

-Non je vais parfaitement bien, pourquoi je serai triste ?

-Je ne sais pas, parce que tout le monde s'amuse sauf vous.

Loki haussa les épaules et vida sa chope d'un coup. Après ça il se leva d'un bond :

-J'ai des choses à faire, viens.

Le milliardaire hésita puis finalement suivit le Dieu. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Loki le regarda d'un air de défi. Tony arqua un sourcil et le fixa, pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il se contenta de partir en direction de sa propre chambre, car même si il fantasmait sur le Dieu, il n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de le supplier de concrétiser. Tony était buté, il ne voulait pas se tourner en ridicule en demandant qu'on le baise !

Le super-héros se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Le brun soupira et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à Loki. Celui-ci l'observa et entra dans la chambre sans demander l'autorisation. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et observa le terrien, toujours en silence. Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pourquoi me déranger si c'est pour ne rien dire et ne rien faire ?

Loki ne dit toujours rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Il alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde de pierre et regarda l'horizon. Tony ne comprenait pas vraiment les intentions du Dieu. Il s'approcha et regarda au loin lui aussi :

-Pourquoi ne pas avouer que vous êtes seul et que vous appréciez ma compagnie ?

-Parce que c'est faux.

-Vous mentez incroyablement mal. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir des sentiments, tout le monde se sent seul un jour ou l'autre.

-Pas moi, moi je préfère être seul.

-Encore un mensonge. Je vous ai observé tout à l'heure et j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Être adopté doit parfois être difficile à vivre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ça n'a aucun rapport, s'énerva Loki.

Tony l'observa et prit son visage dans ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Inutile de faire semblant, ici personne ne peut vous juger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Loki inspira et lança dans un souffle :

-Oui je me sens seul, oui je déteste ça, non je ne veut pas l'admettre. Et si tu répète ça à qui que ce soit je te tuerai, mais je te ferai bien souffrir avant.

Tony eut un sourire en coin :

-Je n'en parlerai pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun avant de reculer :

-Si il doit y avoir du sexe entre nous, je ne vais sûrement pas le mendier, ça arrivera tout seul un point c'est tout.

Loki fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où le brun voulait en venir. Tony lança en regardant ailleurs :

-Je n'ai pas été adopté mais mon père était plutôt absent, il travaillait énormément. Quand il était là il n'avait jamais trop de temps à m'accorder, il était souvent en colère... tout ça pour dire que moi aussi je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir à sa place.

Loki arqua un sourcil en regardant le milliardaire. Après ça Tony le prit dans ses bras. Lui non plus n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, mais parfois, il en avait besoin et ça faisait beaucoup de bien de se libérer enfin. Loki hésita avant de refermer ses bras autour de Tony lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le Dieu ne recule enfin :

-Je vais y aller, j'ai sommeil.

Iron Man hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Il se recoucha, lui aussi sentait enfin le sommeil arriver. Il se sentait plus léger à présent, cette discussion lui avait fait du bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony était sur Asgard depuis plus d'une semaine. Il sentait que le temps été venu pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il se prépara donc à pouvoir repartir, il avait hâte de retrouver sa magnifique villa. Le brun était sur le point de quitter sa chambre lorsque Loki arriva et le stoppa :

-Où crois-tu aller ?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Qui t'as autorisé à le faire ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation.

-La preuve que si, tu fais n'importe quoi.

-Je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine, je suis totalement rétabli. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

-Sauf que c'est moi qui décide si tu dois rester ou partir.

Tony soupira :

-J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillage, honnêtement, je crois que nous avons mieux à faire tous les deux.

Le Dieu haussa les épaules et se détourna :

-Tu regrettera ce que tu as râté.

Il s'éloigna et Tony le rattrapa :

-Et pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que je vais vous manquer et que vous avez envie de moi ?

-Je ne dirai jamais une telle chose puisque c'est faux.

-Ah vous croyez ?

-Je ne le crois pas, c'est la vérité.

Le midgardien soupira et haussa les épaules :

-Tant pis pour toi, c'est toi qui va le regretter. C'est toi qui loupe quelque-chose. Moi je ne suis pas un esclave, je ne laisse personne me dicter ma conduite.

Le Dieu serra les dents, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter ça. Tony sortit donc de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du palais. Il avait très envie de rentrer chez lui, même si il se demandait ce que ça aurait donné si Loki n'avait pas été si obstiné et si exigeant. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que Tony avait sa fierté et qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à supplier pour qu'on lui fasse l'amour. Il marcha donc tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'attrape par le poignet. Le milliardaire se retourna et se retrouva face au Dieu. Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression qu'il avait peu : de la tristesse. Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux à l'idée que Tony ne parte. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, lui caressa la joue et partit, il était vraiment temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant profondément. Tony était parti depuis plus de deux mois et le Dieu s'ennuyait plus que jamais. Même jouer des tours à Thor n'était pas assez distrayant. Il ne touchait plus Hilda, il n'en ressentait plus l'envie. Le brun ne comprenait toujours pas comment Tony avait pu résister, il avait pourtant lu le désir dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, jamais personne ne lui opposait de résistance ! L'asgardien se leva et soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille sur Midgard !

Le Dieu de la Malice emprunta donc le Bifrost et arriva rapidement sur Midgard. Il commença à marcher à travers les rues de New-York. Il ne savait même pas si Tony était là ou ailleurs. Le brun avança donc et finit par arriver à la tour Stark. La femme à l'accueil lui annonça que Tony était actuellement à Malibu. Loki la remercia et partit pour Malibu. Il n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas mais il n'avait pas le choix, Tony semblait bien décidé à ne pas supplier.

Le brun prit l'avion pour se rendre en Californie. Une fois à Malibu il chercha la villa de Tony et finit par la trouver, un énorme sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, il trouvait ça tellement pathétique. Lui, un Dieu, était obligé d'attendre et d'agir comme un simple individu lambda. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Tony quasiment nu, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux trempés et de l'eau coulant encore sur son torse musclé. Il arqua un sourcils :

-Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Tu ne m'as pas donné ce que je voulais sur Asgard, je suis donc venu le réclamer.

Tony éclata de rire :

-Ah ça c'est la meilleure ! Entrez, je vais terminer de prendre ma douche et m'habiller avant de vous rejoindre.

Tony repartit vers la salle de bain sans attendre la réponse du Dieu. Loki soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il détestait attendre, Tony jouait vraiment avec le feu avec son attitude. Le terrien finit par revenir et le regarda :

-Je suis désolé, vous êtes arrivé au pire moment mais c'est bon maintenant.

Il portait un t-shirt noir uni et un short de la même couleur. Loki l'observa :

-Je ne t'imaginais pas portant des shorts.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules :

-J'aime être à l'aise, comme tout le monde. Vous voulez boire quelque-chose ?

-Si il y a de la bière j'en veux bien.

Le brun sourit et partit dans sa cuisine avant de revenir avec une bière et un verre de whisky. Il donna la bière au Dieu. Loki l'observa :

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait depuis ton retour ici ?

-J'ai travaillé.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, puis le milliardaire se passa une main sur le visage :

-Je comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes venus. Après tout, je n'ai pas été votre jouet et j'ai été clair sur le fait que je ne veux pas l'être, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez.

-J'aime qu'on me résiste.

Loki se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de Tony dans un baiser possessif, il avait vu dans le regard de son compagnon que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Tony poussa un long soupir en enfouissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de jais du Dieu. Celui-ci mêla sa langue à celle du midgardien avant de reculer d'un coup :

-Si tu en veux plus, tu devra le demander.

Tony serra les dents, il détestait ce jeu. Il aurait voulu que ce soit plus simple. Étrangement, il trouvait ça plutôt excitant, car Loki savait qu'il était beau et il l'utilisait à son avantage. Finalement le milliardaire soupira :

-Pourquoi il faut que ça tourne comme ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

-Mais c'est incroyablement égoïste !

-Je m'en moque, je l'ai décidé un point c'est tout.

Tony sera les dents et se releva :

-Très bien, alors vous pouvez partir car je ne compte pas supplier.

-Tant pis.

Loki se leva et partit. Il commença à partir, il savait qu'il finirait par avoir Tony à l'usure.

Le Dieu était à peine dans la rue, une bande de petits loubards approchèrent avec des battes de base-ball dans les mains. Celui qui devait être le chef de la bande bouscula le Dieu, ses yeux indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal :

-Alors, t'as de quoi nous aider à acheter un sac de bonbon ?

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, laissez moi tranquille.

-Sois sympa, on est jeunes, on aime bien les bonbons. Vaut mieux des bonbons plutôt que des trucs illicites non ?

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Bah moi je suis sûr que tu mens. Vu ton beau costard tu dois être pété de tune !

-Si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille je vais être obligé d'utiliser la force.

-Oh arrêtes papy tu nous fout la trouille !

Loki ne chercha pas plus loin et décocha un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire du chef. Celui-ci fut sonné mais se ressaisit aussitôt en mettant un coup de batte dans la mâchoire du Dieu, aussitôt imité par ses sbires. Ils le frappèrent plusieurs fois avant que le brun ne finisse par tomber sur le sol manifestement inconscient. Ils le fouillèrent et partirent en courant lorsqu'ils virent qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui mais que des sirènes de police retentissaient au loin.

* * *

Loki se releva et tituba jusqu'à chez Tony. Il sonna et le brun vint ouvrir. Il l'attrapa aussitôt pour le soutenir, voyant dans quel état il était. Le Dieu voulu parler mais il fut simplement pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Tony l'allongea dans le lit :

-Je vais te déshabiller pour voir tes blessures.

Tony oubliait totalement le tutoiement, il était si inquiet. Il déshabilla donc Loki. Celui-ci avait d'énormes hématomes sur le ventre et le dos, le nez en sang, une pommette explosée, un œil rempli de sang, sa respiration sifflait ce qui indiquait qu'il avait sûrement des côtes cassées, et un de ses bras semblait cassé. Le milliardaire téléphona aux secours pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper du brun.

Une ambulance arriva rapidement à la villa et emmena Loki. Tony l'accompagna pour être sûr que tout irait bien. Il était très inquiet, ce genre d'agression n'avait pas lieu de son côté de la ville normalement. Il resta donc dans le camion, à tenir la main de Loki. Celui-ci regardait le Dieu qui était endormi à cause des calmants qu'on lui avait injecté. Le brancardier demanda :

-Alors, comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quels sont vos rapports avec ce monsieur ?

-Nous sommes amis. Nous venions de nous disputer quand il est parti de chez moi. Après il est revenu et il était dans cet état.

-Je vois, à première vu il a été frappé avec des éléments type batte de base-ball, barre de fer ou choses du genre. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul agresseur je pense car les coups n'ont pas tous la même intensité.

Le brun hocha la tête, Iron Man allait avoir du travail ce soir. Il allait mettre la main sur les salauds qui avaient agressé Loki et les puniraient. Il n'allait pas les tuer mais leur ferait le même traitement qu'ils avaient fait au brun. Les médecins examinèrent Loki et le résultat était moins impressionnant qu'ils ne pensaient : deux côtes cassés, le bras droit aussi et de multiples hématomes. Loki s'en remettrait vite, ils ne se faisaient pas de soucis pour ça. Tony les remercia et le médecin lui annonça :

-Avec ce qu'on lui a injecté il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

-Je vais aller m'acheter un truc à manger, je reviens plus tard.

-Comme vous voulez monsieur Stark.

Le médecin laissa les deux hommes seuls. Tony regarda le Dieu :

-J'ai un truc à régler mais je reviens au plus vite.

Il rentra chez lui et grâce à Jarvis il pu trouver les images de l'agression. Il enfila son armure et partit à la recherche de cette bande de loubards, aidé par Jarvis qui avait accès à toutes les caméras de surveillances aussi bien dans les rues que dans les bâtiments. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, ils étaient en train de braquer une petite épicerie chinoise dans Chinatown. Il entra et les arrêta après leur avoir mis plusieurs coups bien sentis. Il avait appelé la police entre temps pour qu'ils arrêtent ces délinquants. Tony prit un plat à emporter dans l'épicerie qu'il venait de sauver et repartit à l'hôpital auprès de Loki.

Le Dieu ne se réveilla que le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Tony ne dormait pas, il continuait de veiller sur le brun. Celui-ci le regarda :

-Alors, verdict ?

-Rien de bien grave, deux côtes et un bras cassés.

-Parfait, je vais vite m'en remettre alors.

-Il semblerait oui. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu revenir, t'étais couvert de sang !

-Je sais, plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. Pourquoi tu es resté auprès de moi ?

-J'ai trouvé que c'était normal.

-En tout cas tu me tutoies maintenant.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules :

-Normalement tu devrais pouvoir sortir dans la journée. Tu peux rester chez moi le temps de ta convalescence puisque j'étais chez toi lors de la mienne.

Le brun se mit à rire avant de grimacer, ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il finit par hocher la tête :

-D'accord, je vais rester chez toi puisque c'est si joliment apporté.

Tony hocha la tête et une infirmière apporta le petit-déjeuner à Loki. Tony lui sourit et l'infirmière lui proposa de lui apporter quelque-chose du réfectoire puisqu'ils étaient dans une clinique privée hors de prix qu'avait financé Howard Stark, le père de Tony. Le milliardaire avait donc droit au traitement de faveur chaque fois qu'il venait là. En plus la plupart des infirmières avaient un faible pour lui. Loki se mit à rire en le regardant :

-On dirait que tu obtenir tout ce que tu veux ici.

-C'est mon père qui a financé la construction de cette clinique et comme je suis assez bien fait physiquement, oui, j'ai des avantages auprès des infirmières.

-Je vois.

Loki mangea son toast avant de demander :

-Tu as fait quoi à ces petits cons ?

-Je leur ai cassé la gueule et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient arrêtés.

Le Dieu gloussa et termina son plateau de déjeuner avant que l'infirmière apporte enfin le petit-déjeuner à Tony. Le sien était beaucoup plus copieux et consistant que celui des patients. Il remercia la jeune femme et commença à manger, il mourrait de faim. Il demanda tout en mangeant une fourchette d'œufs brouillés :

-Pourquoi il faut que ce soit si compliqué ? Je veux dire, t'es un salaud, t'as essayé de dominer ma planète, mais c'est pas pour autant que t'es obligé d'être un enfoiré prétentieux même dans tes relations amoureuses.

-Je n'ai pas de relations amoureuses.

-Et tu ne risquera pas d'en avoir tant que tu exigera de tes partenaires qu'ils te supplient.

Loki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je me fiche que ça ne soit pas à la convenance des autres. Moi je veux que ce soit à ma convenance à moi.

-Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça les relations.

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE RELATION, dois-je te le dire en nordique pour que tu le comprenne ?

-Non, je comprends mais pourtant tu semble réellement en vouloir une. Car même si tu dis le contraire je vois la lueur dans tes yeux, j'ai vu la façon dont tu étais triste d'être seul sur Asgard. Donc tu veux une relation mais tu ne l'assume pas.

Le Dieu détourna la tête :

-C'est ridicule, laisse moi tranquille maintenant.

Tony soupira et se leva :

-Très bien, je vais partir puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki sortit de l'hôpital et rentra chez Tony. Celui-ci avait préparé une chambre pour le Dieu. La situation était étrange mais il voulait aider le brun comme Frigga l'avait aidé lui. Tony regarda le brun :

-Voilà, j'ai préparé ta chambre. Je m'occuperai des repas, de tout ce dont tu auras besoin. En échange je te demande juste de ne pas être insupportable.

-Moi, insupportable ?

-Oui, tu es une drama queen incroyable !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Tony.

Le milliardaire soupira et partit dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple. Il commença donc à préparer à manger pour se changer les idées. Il n'était pas un cordon bleu mais il savait faire une ou deux choses dans la cuisine. Toutefois, le fait d'avoir vu la mort de près plusieurs fois avait convaincu le brun qu'il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Il ne voulait plus être le riche fils d'Howard Stark qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et avait des employés pour faire la moindre tâche à sa place. Alors, lentement mais sûrement, Iron Man apprenait à cuisiner, à faire le ménage, à faire les courses... Tony Stark voulait changer, ne plus être le riche jeune homme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il voulait être responsable, se poser, être un vrai adulte. Ce n'était pas avec des relations comme celle que voulait Loki que ça allait arriver, il le savait bien. Le brun termina son plat avant de mettre la table. Loki arriva et l'observa :

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à table. Tony apporta le plat à table, il n'était pas encore un excellent cuisinier, mais il maîtrisait bien les pâtes carbonara, c'était un bon début. Il s'assit en face de Loki et les servit. Le brun demanda :

-Combien de temps ça prend à se soigner un bras cassé ?

-Tout dépend du métabolisme de chacun.

-Je vois...

Tony lui sourit et commença à manger. Finalement Loki demanda :

-Tu attends quoi de moi ?

-Rien. Si tu veux que quelque-chose arrive entre nous il va falloir arrêter de vouloir à tout prix que je supplie car je ne le ferai pas. J'ai un trop fort caractère pour ça. Mais je ne te demande pas non plus de changer, simplement d'arrêter d'avoir des attentes comme celles que tu as actuellement.

-Ça semble d'un ennui mortel.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Après nous pouvons aussi simplement rester amis. C'est bien aussi ça comme option.

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel et mangea ses pâtes en silence. Tony soupira, termina de manger et débarrassa. Il regarde le brun toujours installé à table :

-On regarde un film ?

-Si tu veux.

Les deux hommes allèrent donc dans le salon et regardèrent un film sur l'énorme écran plat du milliardaire. Par réflexe Tony avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Loki. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en formalisé, même si il semblait moins sûr de lui qu'à son habitude. Tony eut un sourire en coin :

-Fais pas cette tête, c'est juste que je suis plus à l'aise quand je suis assis comme ça. Le fait que tu sois là n'y est pour rien, c'est que dans cette position je me tiens droit. Quand je ne met pas mon bras sur le dossier du canapé je me tiens tout recourbé, ce qui est très mauvais pour le dos !

Loki le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si tout ce que disait le brun n'avait aucun sens. Le milliardaire trouvait ça amusant que l'asgardien ne puisse pas comprendre ça. Il devait avouer que c'était aussi très agréable de se tenir ainsi contre lui, ça faisait monter une chaleur en lui. Tony se sentait bien, apaisé, et il sentait l'excitation monter en lui légèrement. Le super-héros n'avait pas été aussi proche de façon si simple de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Finalement Tony demanda après avoir observé le Dieu quelques secondes :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Après tout, même si il ne voulait pas supplier pour l'acte sexuel, lui demander de l'embrasser était un bon début selon lui. Loki eut un sourire satisfait, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du milliardaire. Certes, Tony savait qu'il était le plus sensible des deux, le plus « naïf », car il croyait qu'une vraie histoire d'amour était possible et faite pour lui, mais il s'en moquait. Même si Loki se moquait de lui, ça ne l'atteignait pas car il savait qu'il ferait un jour sa vie avec quelqu'un. Loki continua donc de l'embrasser, passant sa main valide dans les courts cheveux de l'humain. Tony posa une main sur la taille de Loki et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et demanda :

-Tu te déshabille tout seul ou je m'en charge ?

Le Dieu eut un sourire malicieux, les choses prenaient une tournure qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il mordilla la lèvre de Tony :

-Déshabilles moi.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête et commença à déshabiller son partenaire, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Tout à coup il s'arrêta :

-On devrait peut-être attendre. Tu n'es pas encore assez remis, j'ai peur que ça te fasse trop mal.

-C'est moi qui décide, déshabille moi !

Le brun hocha la tête et continua de déshabiller Loki, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tony n'avait pas envie de mettre le Dieu en colère, il commençait tout juste à l'apprivoiser. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Tony termina de déshabiller son partenaire. Loki recula légèrement :

-Maintenant déshabille toi.

Tony hocha la tête et s'exécuta, étrangement il trouvait ça très excitant de se laisser guider pour une fois. Après tout, avant avec les jeunes femmes c'était toujours lui qui menait la danse. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui devait se laisser faire et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Pour une fois Tony Stark acceptait d'être le pion et non le dirigeant. Loki l'embrassa avec fougue, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de finir de se déshabiller. Le milliardaire gloussa et se laissa faire avec plaisir, les baisers de Loki étaient envoûtants. Tony avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge chaque fois que le Dieu posait ses lèvres sur lui. Le milliardaire passa de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux longs de son compagnon tout en continuant de se déshabiller tant bien que mal. Une fois qu'il fut nu, Tony attrapa l'érection de Loki et commença à la caresser. Le Dieu grogna et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille :

-T'arrêtes pas !

-C'était pas mon intention.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil et continua ses lentes caresses sur le membre de son compagnon. Loki ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant faire avec volupté. Tony finit par se lever :

-Attends je reviens.

Il partit et revint un instant plus tard avec une boîte dans la main. Il en sortit un préservatif et plongea son regard dans celui de son futur amant :

-Qui le met ?

-Moi bien sûr !

Tony l'enfila à Loki puisqu'avec une main c'était très compliqué et recula :

-Alors, comment je me met ?

-Mets toi à quatre pattes sur le canapé.

Le milliardaire s'exécuta non sans hésitation. Loki caressa son dos avec sa main valide, puis ses fesses. Il observait cette partie avec beaucoup d'admiration, profitant du fait que Tony ne pouvait pas le voir. Il humidifia des doigts avant d'en entrer un en Tony. Le terrien se cambra en gémissant de douleur, cette intrusion était une première pour lui et était loin d'être agréable. Loki l'observa :

-Tout va bien se passer, ça va aller.

-Tu as déjà été à ma place ?

-Oui, mais moi, on m'a obligé quand j'étais à ta place. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, on a abusé de moi. Toi, je te laisse le choix, tu peux dire non si tu le souhaite, me dire d'arrêter à tout instant.

-Qui t'a violé ?

-C'était il y a longtemps, ce n'est pas très utile d'en parler.

Tony se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa en caressant son torse fin :

-Dis moi qui c'est, Iron Man lui rendra une petite visite.

-Non, je m'en suis occupé moi-même ne t'en fait pas.

Le Dieu l'embrassa à nouveau :

-Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Il caressa sa joue avant de regarder son torse. Il commença à embrasser chaque cicatrice laissée par un shrapnel, puis il y passa sa langue. Chaque fois, Tony poussait un léger gémissement, sa peau était si sensible à cet endroit. Le milliardaire passa de nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux longs de son partenaire. Les lèvres contre lui étaient délicieuses, le terrien était sous le charme, comme dans un état second. Loki se redressa et l'admira :

-Tu es vraiment beau.

-Merci, c'est réciproque.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Loki renversa doucement Tony en arrière, se mettant au-dessus. Il continua de l'embrasser et entra à nouveau son doigt en lui. Le milliardaire l'embrassa et passa ses mains sur lui, sa peau était si douce. Loki continua de le préparer et finit par sentir que son partenaire était prêt car Tony lança d'une voix tremblante :

-Je t'en prie, prends moi.

Finalement le terrien avait fini par supplier mais il s'en moquait, c'était que les doigts en lui étaient si agréables qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouir avant même que le Dieu ne lui fasse l'amour. Pour une première fois c'était vraiment très bon, Tony ne s'était pas attendu à vraiment aimer cela. Loki sourit, retira ses doigts et lança d'une voix rauque :

-D'accord, je vais entrer en toi.

Tony hocha la tête et le Dieu le pénétra. Les deux hommes grognèrent, c'était si intense. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que plus rien d'autre n'existait. Loki commença un lent mouvement de hanches, même si ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Tony se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, ce que le Dieu prit comme une invitation. Il continua son mouvement avant de l'accélérer un peu, tirant les cheveux de son amant au passage. Tony ne retenait plus ses gémissements, il n'avait pas honte de montrer qu'il aimait ce que lui faisait le Dieu. Loki sourit et lui mit une fessée :

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui, continues !

Nouvelle fessée :

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Tony sourit et Loki continua son mouvement, atteignant la prostate de son amant et tapant dedans jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire pousse un cri de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme. Le Dieu continua ses coups de reins jusqu'à jouir à son tour. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tony vint se blottir contre lui, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il parsema la mâchoire de Loki de baisers :

-C'était super, vraiment je n'aurais jamais cru que me faire prendre par un homme puisse être aussi bon. Merci.

-Tu vois, tu as fini par me supplier.

Tony lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Petit con.

Le Dieu se mit à rire et caressa le dos de son amant avec sa main valide. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, l'un contre l'autre, à simplement se câliner. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki fut le premier à se réveiller. Il sourit en voyant Tony endormi contre lui, il avait l'air si paisible, si innocent. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et le milliardaire demanda :

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui.

-Je vais nous faire un truc alors.

Le super-héros alla préparer de quoi manger pour eux deux. Loki pendant ce temps se rhabillait tant bien que mal avec sa seule main valide. Tony revint et sourit :

-Je vais t'aider, je vois que tu as un peu de mal.

Il se pencha pour l'aider et Loki passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun. C'était étrange pour lui cette situation, mais il aimait beaucoup être chouchouté ainsi, c'était une grande première. Pour Tony aussi c'était nouveau de prendre soin de quelqu'un, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Lui qui avant été si égoïste, il se rendait compte qu'il adorait prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois Loki rhabillé, ils prirent le petit-déjeuner tous les deux. Ils ne parlaient pas de la veille, mais n'avaient pas l'air d'être mal à l'aise. Le milliardaire finit par demander :

-Alors, il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je vais rester ici. On verra ce qui se passera.

-D'accord, de toute façon tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-Merci.

Ils finirent de manger et Tony partit pour un rendez-vous important qu'il avait pour Stark Industries.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki retirait son plâtre aujourd'hui. Les deux hommes étaient impatients, c'était signe que Loki était guéri, qu'il allait pouvoir commencer la rééducation. Ils avaient un semblant de relation, même si ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué si ils avaient de quelconques sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils couchaient ensembles tous les jours. Ce n'était pas que de la baise, peut-être que Loki n'en avait pas conscience, mais il était doux et attentionné envers Tony. C'était toujours lui qui menait la danse, et ça ne dérangeait pas le milliardaire. Il emmena donc son amant au rendez-vous et le médecin lui retira son plâtre. La première chose que fit Loki, à la plus grande surprise de son amant, c'est qu'il le serra dans ses bras. Tony le serra en retour, il était si surpris par cette réaction, mais à la fois si heureux. Le Dieu murmura contre son oreille :

-Rentrons.

Tony hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent donc dans la maison de Tony et celui-ci demanda :

-On va faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas retourner sur Asgard ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense oui.

Il l'embrassa et prit son visage dans ses mains :

-En tout cas je suis très content d'avoir passer ces quelques semaines auprès de toi. C'était super, je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter meilleure convalescence !

Tony se mit à rire :

-On a quasiment fait que faire l'amour.

-Je sais oui, et c'était vraiment génial.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Loki lança :

-Ma mère pourra me soigner sans que j'ai besoin de rééducation.

-Comme tu veux, alors tu vas repartir bientôt ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour tout le monde. Une pause sera salutaire.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien. J'étais venu pour te baiser, je suis resté parce que j'étais blessé, maintenant que je vais bien je vais repartir.

Tony serra les dents et resta silencieux, alors il s'était fait des idées, Loki n'avait jamais changé d'idée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-D'accord, rentre chez toi si c'est ce que tu veux.

Loki se leva :

-Oui je rentre chez moi. Au revoir Tony.

Il quitta la maison sans plus attendre, laissant le milliardaire seul.

* * *

Tony ne pu retenir ses larmes, c'était horrible. Il avait cru que Loki avait développé des sentiments pour lui, mais il s'était trompé. Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi le Dieu l'avait serré dans ses bras puisqu'il était parti l'instant d'après. Tony était complètement perdu, il n'avait jamais ressenti une séparation avec autant de douleur ! Il était amoureux de Loki, mais n'aurait jamais pu le lui avouer puisque le Dieu avait été clair : il voulait le baiser. Tony le savait, et pourtant il s'était fait bêtement avoir, comme une adolescente connaissant ses premiers émois. Il s'en voulait tellement, lui qui avait plus de 40 ans avait été berné comme si jamais il n'avait connu cela avant.

* * *

De son côté Loki se sentait mal, mais il continuait de marcher la tête haute. Il demanda à Heimdall de le ramener, de toute façon plus rien ne le retenait ici. Certes il appréciait Tony, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, il avait beaucoup à faire sur Asgard. Mais quoi exactement ? Le Dieu chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il refusait de se laisser une chance d'être heureux. Car oui, il aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer qu'il avait été heureux aux côtés de Tony. Cette agression était presque tombée comme une bénédiction, car ça leur avait permis de faire connaissance, et d'enfin, pouvoir déchaîner leur passion. Ce dernier point n'était qu'un léger détail, mais le Dieu c'était toujours dit que si le sexe était vraiment super avec une personne qu'on appréciait pour d'autres qualités, alors c'était encore mieux.

* * *

Loki traversa donc le Bifrost et se retrouva à Asgard. L'endroit lui semblait moins beau tout à coup, il manquait quelque-chose. Le brun se dirigea vers le palais d'un pas traînant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller finalement. Il arriva enfin dans le palais et trouva sa mère qui semblait l'attendre. Le brun sentit un poids de plus sur ses épaules à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de peine. Dès qu'il fut assez près d'elle, Frigga le prit dans ses bras :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air plus heureux et épanoui que jamais auprès de cet homme.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit de cette manière.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour sacrifier cette chance qui s'offre à toi.

-Nous sommes trop différents, ça ne marchera jamais.

-Tu crois ? Pourtant là j'ai cru voir que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Ce Tony a changé, il fait des compromis. Il a fait son possible pour que tu sois bien chez lui, pour que tu ne manque de rien. Il s'est même mis à cuisiner ! Il y a encore peu de temps, le légendaire Tony Stark n'aurait pas fait le tiers de ce qu'il a fait pour toi, il n'aurait surtout jamais accepté de ne pas mener la barque. Là pourtant il a été aux petits soins avec toi, il a accepté de passer au second plan et de ne pas être le plus fort. Je l'avais déjà observé par le passé, et avant il te ressemblait beaucoup : égoïste, égocentrique, fier, ne faisant aucune tâche quotidienne par lui-même, voulant tout contrôler, pensant à son plaisir avant celui de sa partenaire... mais je crois que le fait d'avoir failli mourir plusieurs fois lui a fait ouvrir les yeux. Il a l'air de chercher l'amour, de pouvoir enfin être stable.

Loki soupira, il était toujours dans les bras de sa mère, sa tête posée contre son épaule :

-Je ne suis pas la personne qui pourra le lui apporter. Comme vous l'avez dit je ne pense qu'à moi, je n'arriverai jamais à mettre ça de côté pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pourtant je sens la profonde tristesse en toi. Je vois ton visage rongé par l'incertitude et le regret. Rien ne t'oblige à vivre ici en permanence. Regarde, quand ton frère fréquentait Jane il était souvent sur Midgard et il était parfaitement heureux. Tu peux tout à fait faire de même.

-Mais une fois que la passion du début aura disparu, les sentiments vont changer.

-Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Tu as peur car c'est nouveau et c'est normal. Mais je pense que tu devrais donner une chance à Tony, je crois qu'il est la meilleure personne pour toi. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu l'aime, et j'ai vu dans les siens que c'était réciproque. Veux-tu voir ce qu'il fait en ce moment ?

-Je...

-Regardes.

Frigga montra Tony qui était en boule dans son canapé, toujours à pleurer alors que Loki était parti depuis des heures. Le Dieu de la Malice sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette vision, c'était la pire chose qu'il avait jamais vu. Ceci fit le déclic dont il avait besoin, Frigga venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Le brun se redressa enfin et sourit à sa mère :

-Merci !

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit en courant en sens inverse. Il devait retrouver Tony et lui dire qu'il voulait plus, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de découvrir ce que ça voulait dire avec lui.

* * *

Tony s'était endormi à force de pleurer lorsqu'on sonna frénétiquement à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, encore à moitié endormi. Une tornade brune le serra dans ses bras et couvrit son visage de baisers. Tony mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui était face à lui : Loki. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et recula de quelques pas :

-C'est un rêve ?

-Non, je suis là.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Tu étais parti !

-Je sais, mais je suis revenu. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, je t'aime.

Le milliardaire recula d'un pas, comme si on venait de le frapper. Il arqua un sourcil :

-Tu peux répéter ça ?

-Je t'aime et je n'ai plus envie d'être loin de toi.

Tony le serra fort dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues :

-J'étais sûr que tu avais fini par tomber amoureux de moi ! Je me disais que tu ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, ne rien ressentir ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

-Je te jure que non, je vais rester avec toi maintenant.

Les deux bruns s'embrassèrent à nouveau, heureux de se retrouver. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais ils comptaient bien faire de leur mieux pour que leur relation fonctionne. Le fait que cette relation serait la première vraie relation sérieuse et stable pour eux deux serait une excellente chose. Le fait de découvrir ça ensemble rendait l'expérience encore plus palpitante et les sentiments plus forts. Même si Loki ne comptait pas changer son côté dominateur, il avait confiance, il sentait que ça se passerait bien. Il avait cru que Tony ne serait qu'une distraction, et pourtant le brun semblait être l'amour de sa vie. Le Dieu ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il était très heureux d'avoir été pris à son propre jeu. Il prit Tony dans ses bras et profita de l'instant, il comptait profiter un maximum de cette opportunité. La stabilité que lui offrait Tony était la bienvenue, il sentait que cette nouvelle vie allait être formidable.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
